


the sadness of things

by tzuyodayah



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuyodayah/pseuds/tzuyodayah
Summary: so, did jeongyeon ever look back at mina?only if you knew. only jeongyeon knows, she would never miss the chance.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The sadness of things... when we have become so aware of the beauty of temporary things. 

This is all about how Mina wasn't able to notice how Jeongyeon loved her dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeongyeon loved anything dark. Dark clothes, dark places, dark personalities, just...anything dark. You see, to her, these things have always been a comfort. Maybe it's because dark colors match her in all aspects; her mood, her overall personality. She's never been the person who loved standing out, never liked being the center of attention. People say she's a unique breed of indifference, stoicism, and mystery, all combined together to make sure she's the way she is when it comes to treating other people. With her coldness towards people, I bet they would rather freeze than date her. 

Yeah, maybe that's why she liked dark things, it's as if she's the human form of all the darkness this world inhibits. She likes being a shadow. A wallflower. A speck of dirt on the wall. She prefers it that way. Anything dark, she wears it, feels it, and to hell, if she could eat it then she would. But when it comes to this particular girl she's so fond of, she's not so sure about liking darkness anymore.

"Hey, my white shirt looks good on you," she looked at her with a fond smile.

"I hate it." Jeongyeon blatantly tells the girl without batting an eyelash. She liked being harsh to this girl.

"Then you can keep it." the girl just innocently stares at her for a while, then proceeds in showing her gummy smile that Jeongyeon thinks is cute. It really is cute. But Jeongyeon hated cute things. Just cute in general.. She hated it.

She moves towards their door and makes sure to bring everything she needed for school.

She smiled. Jeongyeon started liking bright colors.


End file.
